Light  Dark  ?
by heAveN-HeLL'giRLz
Summary: The mysteries about Karin's after life. Her secret, primera espada and shinigami. HitsuKarin, R&R, please!
1. Prologue

**Hello, Minna~ XD  
><strong>**heAveN-HeLL'giRLz is**** here, desu! This is my first fic, HitsuKarin fic! I really really love this cute couple! X3**

**I think this story has lots of grammar errors. I will appreciate any correction about it.**

**Enjoy the reading~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Light + Dark =?<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Living world, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo are three worlds that are related to each other.<p>

* * *

><p>15 years old Kurosaki Karin, die in an accident. However, that accident already plans by someone, a dark person behind the curtain.<p>

It is shocking news to all her friends, included shinigamis and her family. However, there is one thing that the shinigamis and her family don't know. There is another Karin.

* * *

><p>Karin is supposed to be a hollow, because she was killed by a hollow. Then, why can she be a shinigami? This is her secret.<p>

What will everybody do when they know Karin is already divided into two people? One is at Soul Society, be the strongest shinigami from the strongest one. And one is at Hueco Mundo, be the primera espada.

* * *

><p>This is the story about Karin Kurosaki with many mysteries about her death and her after life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is really short. I just make the prologue first. Tell me your opinion please!<strong>


	2. Unexpected Accident, Karin Die

**Minna~  
>I'm back! <strong>

**This is the first chapter! Still short but I will try to make it longer next chapter. Because I have school to attend, I don't have much time to write this fic. So, maybe I will publish the next chapter two weeks later, but I will try to publish it as soon as possible! I promise!**

**Please enjoy the first chapter, even though I don't think it is good.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine~**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Light + Dark =? ~<strong>

**Chapter 1  
>"Unexpected Accident, Karin Die."<strong>

* * *

><p>A raven hair girl runs with full speed. She looks back once or twice while running. She run, her breath is uncontrolled, her face is sweating but she just keeps running. She stop running when she arrive at a quiet place. She gasps. She walks to a wall and lean at it while her eyes glancing around.<p>

"Guess the hollow isn't chasing me anymore. Shit! Why can I be so weak like this?" she grumbles. She walks slowly from there.

"Where is the hollow?" she mumbles. She doesn't pay attention to her back when suddenly she heard a sound. She quickly turns her head to see what it is. It is a car! And that car coming with full speed. Her eyes widened. Before she can react, the car hit her and makes her fall down. Bloods are streaming down from her body.

"Forgive me, Ichi-nii… Yuzu, dad… I'm sorry…"

She closed her eyes and let out her last breath as a human. That is when her chain of life is broken, and her journey is begins from here.

* * *

><p><em>PRANG<em>

The sound startles Yuzu, who is tiding her hair. She looks at the sounds source and finds her photo is on the floor besides her desk. "Ah! My photo!" she quickly run to there and pick up her photo. The photo frame's glass is broken.

"Oh… the glass is broken…" she says sadly. She look at the photo, there are her family. Karin, Ichigo, Isshin, and herself. But the glass at Karin's face is cracked. She suddenly feels scare. Her body is shaking strangely.

'Karin!' her eyes widened. She can't explain why she is shaking, why she is scare.

"I don't like this feeling…" she mumbles. She prays that something bad doesn't happen to anyone in her family.

* * *

><p>He is walking without knowing where he is. There is fog that makes his surrounding unclear to him. Suddenly, he heard someone call him. "Ichi-nii! Help! Ichi-nii!" that voice is really familiar to his ears. He shock when he realize whose voice it is.<p>

"Karin!" He quickly run to the voice's source and find Karin is on a hill with one hand holding a rock to prevent her falling down from there. Her face is very pale and she looks terrified. Under her is a dark valley.

Ichigo is really frightened. He quickly bends down and holds out his hand as far as he can. "Here! Take my hand, Karin!" he shouts.

"I can't. It's too high!" Karin shouts back to him with a hint of desperate. "Try! Karin, Try!" Ichigo shout. He is really frightened, his heart is beating fast. He doesn't want to lose Karin. But Karin knows that her time has come. She looks at him and smiles sadly.

"Ichi-nii… if I die, we will meet again right?" she asks him softly. Of course Ichigo's eyes widened. He never imagines losing his sister.

"Don't say something like that! I won't ever let you die!" Ichigo says angrily.

_CRAK_

They heard it. And before Ichigo can do something, the rock is crack and Karin falls down from there. "ARG!" Karin falls down to the valley, leaving a shocking Ichigo there.

"KARIN! NO!" he shouts.

* * *

><p>His eyes open widely. He quickly gets up from his bed and in a sitting position. He gasps heavily. A young woman, who is sitting beside him, touches his back. She looks at him worriedly. "Ichigo! What happen? You are talking in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" she asks worriedly.<p>

"Karin… I was dreaming that Karin is falling down from a hill! A-and I can't save her even though I was standing there!" he say nervously while gasping for air. The horrid picture is coming back to his mind again.

"Calm down… It's just a dream…" she said softly. However, his instinct tells him that something bad had happen to Karin. He quickly gets out from his bed and changes his clothes.

"I don't like this feeling. Something bad must have happen to Karin. I need to check on her now!" he says quickly. With his shinigami form, he quickly flash step to Karakura, leaving the young girl alone.

'_Karin… I hope my feeling isn't true…'_ he pray that he still have time to save Karin if something happen to her. Little did he know that Karin has already gone.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, Minna~<br>I will appreciate anything that you tell me! critiques, ideas, opinions; anything! So, don't forget to review after you finish reading, kay? ^^**

**Oh, I should tell something. In this fic, Ichigo is currently working at Tokyo as a doctor and he still has his shinigami power. I hope you won't be confused when reading Ichigo's part!**

**Special thanks to you who had review my story! raquel, KuroRiyuKiba, and LiGhTdARk-GiRlz; thanks a lot!**

**See you later!**

** heAveN-HeLL'giRLz **  
><em><strong><br>**_


End file.
